This invention relates to a wind indicator and more particularly to a device for indicating severe weather conditions, such as the approach of a storm.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates many devices have been proposed for warning persons of bad weather conditions, such as sudden drops in the barometric pressure. However, such devices do not give a person any warning as to a predetermined increase in wind velocity whereby the person can seek shelter at that time.